Unexpected Feelings
by xXxeirishuichixXx
Summary: Miroku and Sango live together and their relationship is growing, until Miroku meets someone new, a new love is kindled, but what will happen when Sango meets a new love and finds out that it is also Miroku's new fling[YAOI[AU]
1. Author's Note

Welcome, this isn't the first chapter of the story as you can see, but this is more so of a note and full summary, because the summary will not fit in the amount of space provided!

Alright first off, this story will have Yaoi contents, so there! you have been warned! I also will be posting this warning in all of my chapters just incase you did not read it or you overlooked it. Secondly, this story was going to be posted by my friend, but she thought that it was going nowhere and allowded me to take over it, her content will be noted on what she has done. Thridly, this is an AU..it has not relation to the regular story lines of Inuyasha- which I do not own anything of Inuyasha- and now for the summary!

Miroku and Sango share an apartment(yes I know how unoriginal) and their feelings for eachother is growing, but at a slow and steady pace, Sango is quite the business woman, to where as Miroku is an average, low paid, double job, working guy who is trying to make it in the world. He works at a pizza place for his daytime job and a entertainer by night(how smexy!) anyways moving onward! He meets this guy and he has somewhat influnced Miroku about his "ways of thinking" and there is a whole bunch of deep yumminess and conflict. It is sorta like a love triangle! YEAH! So there is the summary, please when you review! I do not care if it is as harsh as it can be or if it is as sweet as it can be! Anything to help me make this fiction enjoyable to you will be fantastic!

The mentioning of the "guy" is my own made up character, I do not know if that is allowed or not, but I felt that having an original character fill this part would not suit the story very well, mainly because I can not picture Inuyasha with Miroku, or Kouga with him.--' Please forgive me! Anyways!

So the first chapter will be posted very soon! 


	2. A Sweet Compliment

**Title:** Unexpected Feelings  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own InuYasha, nor would I want to because I simply love being a fan of it! And having the choice to create fan fictions of it!  
**Warning:** -This story does contain YAOI, male-male love/relationships. You have been warned!- 

§This chapter was written by my friend who originally thought of doing this story, but she then passed it over to me, so this chapter is her work, everything that will be coming after this will be my writing. Thank you!§

* * *

Chapter one: A sweet compliment

Sleeping soundlessly was Sango, she was in bed under her covers and she had pulled an all nighter. Because of this she wouldn't be waking up till later. She was wearing a small black lacey launduray gown that revealed her body. Her soft breathe showed that she was enjoying the rest. Her smooth slender arms were above her on her pillow, the pillow granting her much comfort.

Someone else was in the apartment, he was trying to be quiet as to not wake Sango up. He was in blue jeans that hugged his lower body and a white shirt that expressed how fit he was, he was wearing his nice shoes and he was sitting down on a chair with a piece of paper and pencil, he was writing to Sango, the note read:

My dearest Sango…I must leave you, but I would very much like to meet up with you for lunch tomorrow or sometime soon at the restaurant down the street of your business. Have a wonderful day and I shall see you later. The man smiled. P.S. You look so fucking hot when you sleep, but if you always stayed that way, there would be no fun for me… He signed his name and set it next to Sango on the end table.

He went to the fridge and grabbed an apple and a juice box and left. He went to the elevator and went down to the bottom floor. He began to walk to the subway station to get to his work. He looked around at the other people, he didn't know any of them, he saw a few women checking him out, he returned their favor with a charmingly smile. They giggled and went off about their day.

"Sango will not be up till much later…I hope she sees my note…she is a kind girl…she also is very beautiful…Hmhm." He continued to walk, he had ate his apple and he had drunk his juice, he found a trash can to throw his trash in after he went to the station, he got aboard and the subway train began to take him along with other civilians to the area he and they needed to go.

The train was shaking as it moved swiftly along the tracks it had been placed upon. He was holding onto the handle that was hanging from the ceiling, many others did as well, because the seats were filled up. He was watching these two people, the couple were snuggled close to each other, the man had his hands placed on the woman's thigh, her hands were placed on his cheeks, their lips were connected, he could only imagine their tongues swirling together, swapping saliva that appears automatically.

He continued to watch them, he watched the man's hand travel up to her chest, his fingers brushed against her breast, she giggled. The man smiled and then started to tickle her, she told him to stop in a playful encouraging way. They continued this for a few minutes, the man would poke at her stomach and she would make an attempt to stop him, but failed on purpose. The train came to a stop and a crowd of people left, when it was almost halfway empty, he had exited. He then began to walk to his work.

He thought about the couple on the subway, he then thought about him and Sango, would they ever do that? Would they ever engage in such intimacy? Would they ever be able to hold each other such as that couple did? Would he be able to reach his hands out to her stomach and tickle her and she would pretend to push his hands away, but secretly still want him to continue to touch her? He proceeded to daydream about that until he got to his work, when he went in her put on his apron and a hat and he put on latex gloves. The smell inside was wonderful, everything was fresh and warm, the conversations were enlightening and the people were polite.

Back at the apartment Sango had woken up, she sat up and yawned, stretching her arms above her. She noticed the mote and she read it, a smile came across her face while she rolled her eyes. She set the piece of paper down and got out of bed. "Miroku, Miroku, Miroku…hmhm…you are always so…suave…"She laughed and went to the bathroom, she turned on the water and went and closed and locked the door. She undressed and stepped into the shower, the steam filled the room, fogging up the mirror and window. She put shampoo in her hair and she scrubbed then washed it out.

After she was finished washing herself, she got out and dried off. She wrapped a towel around her and she opened the door and the steam that had built up in there was released and it spread out into the apartment and soon had vanished.

She went into her room to her dresser and she put on her undergarments and then went to her closet, opened it and took out a nice suit, she put it on and did her hair and make-up. Pleased with her appearance she went and ate breakfast and then left the apartment starting to walk to her company.

She smiled thinking again about the note that Miroku wrote her. With that on her mind she had smiled all the way to work, when she entered she instantly went off filing things and creating new documents, being very productive. The day carried on and both Sango and Miroku were working hard through their day. Each of them constantly thinking about the other.

It was around five o'clock now and that is when they both go home. Miroku cleaned up and took off his apron and hat and put them in their rightful places, he then began to walk to the station. Sango left her work and she began to walk home, barley having any patience in seeing Miroku.

After some time passed they both arrived around the same time, when they saw each other, they smiled and went up to their apartment. "So…how was your day?" Miroku said.

"Good and yours?" Sango replied.

"It was fine, quite busy though, which is good for the business." He smiled kindly at her.

"Oh I see! Well I am glad that business wasn't slow!…well I am going to go read now, I'm right at the climax of the novel I am reading!" She smiled back at him. "Oh! Miroku! Thank you for that sweet note!" She hugged him then went into her room and closed the door and began to read.

Miroku smiled and he went to go take a shower to get ready for his second job.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the first chapter, my friend did a good job for the first chapter as to sort of introducing Sango and Miroku, though it did go quick, but still good, yes I know it is kind of slow and not a whole lot happened, but the next chapter will bemore interesting!So please don't forget to review! 


	3. A Becoming Love

**Title:** Unexpected Feelings  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own InuYasha, nor would I want to because I simply love being a fan of it! And having the choice to create fan fictions of it!  
**Warning:** This story does contain YAOI, male-male love/relationships. You have been warned!

* * *

Chapter two: A becoming love

Miroku had gotten out of the shower and he went to his room, he started to get dressed for his second job. It did not start till seven o'clock. 'So...Sango liked my note...I thought for sure she would have flipped...I am glad she did not.' He said thinking to himself.

Miroku put on a tight pair of red pleather pants and he then put on a tight black tank top with a fishnet covering over it that showed his midriff. He put on a choker and then a coat over his outfit. He went in to Sango's room and he went up to her and he put his hand on her ass, she was laying on her stomach.

"Ah! Miroku!" She had slapped him with her hand leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Mm...sorry Sango...my hand can't help it." He smiled, she did not.

"Oh please...okay I like you and all Miroku, but only as a friend...okay?"

"Really? hmmm...alright then...well...after I eat dinner I'm going to go head off for work..."He went to leave, but she grabbed him by his arm and brought him close to her.

"Miroku, that's it? You're not going to try harder? I didn't think you'd give up so easily...of course I have...well...some feelings for you, not much, but it's a start...you are very hard to resist and that's the truth..."

Miroku grinned. "I am? well...I guess I could skip dinner and stay here with you..."

Sango smiled contently. "I'd like that..."

Miroku smiled after he took off his coat. Sango knew what his job was, but she didn't like it to much, she told him that "men who take up that occupation normally become the opposite on how they are now, not all, but most, because they really get on to that stuff after awhile, or they secretly like that.", but she knew that Miroku was different. Miroku was on top of Sango and he laughed because she was still on her stomach. "Ooohh SANGO! I did not know you liked this style!" He said jokingly,

Sango rolled her eyes and laughed and then she turned over onto her back now. He had placed his hand on her cheek, he moved his head by hers, his face fitting right in the dip of her neck. He placed his lips on her soft skin and began to kiss her gently. Sango put her hands on Miroku's back and she held him. "Miroku." She said quietly. Miroku began to suck her neck now, this sent a chill down Sango's back. "Hmhm...Miroku your lips are so soft..."

Miroku smiled with the compliment and when he moved his lips away a mark had been left on her neck, he then kissed her on the lips, she returned the favor. Their mouths were open, while they were pressed against each other, their tongues met and the intimacy grew. Miroku was in heaven, he's longed to have Sango like this with him, the vision of the couple on the bus could be turning into a reality for Miroku with Sango and not just mere imagination.

His hands traveled up her shirt and his fingers brushed against her breasts, his hands went to her bra strap, his fingers carefully undid the hooks and he pulled off her bra out from her shirt and then he slipped her shirt off, he looked at her laying there as if she were helpless, she saw the lust in Miroku's eyes just as she had lust in hers. Sango placed her fingers on his button of his pants and she unbuttoned his pants and pulled his pants down halfway and she pulled down his underwear, boxers would be to big to wear under the pants he is wearing, she grinned and she laid on top of him. Miroku's arms were above him and he looked up at her. Sango moved down to his waist and she placed her mouth on his cock and she began to suck.

Miroku smiled and his consumed flesh had instantly got hard. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan." Careful now...don't bite..."He laughed and put his hand on his chest and as she began to bob her head, after some time Miroku's backed arched and his pressure was now on his shoulders, a moan had escaped him and Sango smiled, she continued to work as she was pleasing both herself and Miroku, it then was over, Miroku was totally relaxed and Sango licked her lips and smiled more as Miroku sighed softly.

Sango went up to his neck and she kissed his neck and patted his cheek softly. "You should be going to work...mkay?" Sango sat up and looked at him.

"Alright...I'll see you later Sango..." He pulled his underwear and pants back on and then he put his coat back on and he got off the bed. He kissed her on the lips and had left her with that. By the time he got to his job it was loud and warm with music and lights.

"MIROKU!" A woman's voice yelled as she saw the man.

"Yes?" He went up to her.

"Finally you are here! go to work!" She said as she went off.

"Yes, of course! hmhmhm..."Miroku took off his coat and he started to greet the people there. He then walked on to the stage where he was greeted by his friends, they were all women and in the club there was a mixture of both women and men- it wasn't a gay club-, Miroku went up to one of the dancers from behind and he pressed his pelvis to her ass and he rocked his body up and down in a wave motion. The woman's hands were on the pole and Miroku had his hands above her hands. His mouth was next to her neck and he smiled.

Of course Miroku would love such a club...it was fun, it was exciting, and it was his way. He moved away from the woman and turned his attention to another dancer, he came up from the front of her and he once again pressed himself against her, they danced in such a fashion, most would label it as dirty, but that was what the club was mainly about, which was perfect for such a place. They were perfect together, both teasing each other and then completely embracing each other.

An onlooker from the crowd was gazing up at Miroku, he watched him, he studied him, his eyes looking at the male dancer with such deepness. Miroku had met eyes with the man staring at him, he then put his attention back on to the woman partner he was dancing with. Miroku got attention like that all the time, both from woman and men, but this man's expression was different from all the others.

It was kind and friendly and yet it felt as if he could die, if looks could kill that is. The man disconnected his stare at Miroku and went and wandered around the club. The night had passed very quickly, Miroku's body was engulfed by sweat that had formed from such an activity as dancing, his shift was over and he got off the stage. Many people had left, but many were still there saying their goodbyes and wrapping things up, the dancers had left the stage and got ready to go home.

Miroku put his coat back on after cleaning himself up and he left the club and began to walk home, the sky was dark, the lamp post's lit, giving off the little light they provided, but the city made up for the lost light and although the sky was dark, the paths for walking shun brightly. Miroku couldn't wait to go home and greet his lonely friend. He couldn't wait to kiss her again and feel her, that is if she would allow him to do such a thing again. No matter, he was just glad to be heading home after a long day.

* * *

Right! I got done with the second chapter, I sort of rushed into things just alittle, but I do hope it wasn't to fast. Also in this next coming chapter, there will be contents that contain either Yaoi or Shonen ai! Thanks for reading Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	4. An Unexpected Surprise

**Title:** Unexpected Feelings  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own InuYasha, nor would I want to because I simply love being a fan of it! And having the choice to create fan fictions of it!  
**Warning:** This story does contain YAOI, male-male love/relationships. You have been warned!

* * *

Chapter Three: An unexpected surprise.

The sound of the street cars and murmers of the people who were still out talking about things. The smell in the air of the city was the smell of the remains of another day gone by, Miroku always noticed details such as those. He liked to take in everything he could, as if he counted this to be his last day of living. He continued to walk to his destination, the temperature of the air began to drop a lot, his body instantly was cooled. Although many people were around him, he couldn't help, but feel like he was being followed. This tenstion grew and he was starting to panic slightly. He turned quickly into an alley, that led to the back of some old apartments. Miroku held the collar of his coat together and he shuddered.

When he turned around he had let out a gasp. His eyes became wide and he took a step back. "I-It's you...you were in the club...what are you doing here?" Could this be the feeling he was getting? Was this caused by this man following him? If so, where did he come from? He seemed to just came out of nowhere. And why would he be there with him? Was he going to rob him?

The man that stood before Miroku was atleast a couple inches taller, his eyes were a soft shade of red and his hair covered his neck, it was feathered up, showing to be shorter in the front and fell more full in the back. Strands of bangs covered the man's left eye. His hair was the color of that of a violet, it looked so shiney, so soft. The man's complextion was very manly and toned, but he was slender. He looked as if he could be a star. The man did not reply to Miroku's question. This made Miroku worry and he took a few more steps back, before he could move any more, the man had taken hold of Miroku's wrist and pushed him up against the wall of the aged buildings. The man grew close to Miroku and he still had a hold of his wrist.

"What do you want with me? I have no money on me..." Miroku said.

"I do not want money..." The man said in a low masculine tone. Miroku pushed the man away, but was once again forced into the wall.

"Eh, stop it! Are you some sort of pervert!" Miroku wailed.

"No..." The man replied calmly.

"Well, then wha-" Before Miroku could even think about finishing his thought, the man had pressed his lips against the shakened, violet eyed man. Miroku turned his head and broke the kiss. He grabbed his wrist back and he was speechless as he got away from the man who had given him one upon the lips. "Leave me alone! I am not like that alright? Just because I dance, does not mean I am gay!" The man casted his eyes upon Miroku, it is as if he knew he was not gay, but that did not stop him. "Please! Leave me alone! What do you want from me!" Miroku was very shaken.

"First off, let me start by giving you my name...I am Kato Tsugurama, I was watching you dance in the club, you are quite good...I've never seen any male get so much fun out of dancing...and even though it was with women, you were doing it for yourself."

Miroku gave a look of confusion. "So then why did you kiss me?"

"Because, I got a strong reaction from you when we met eyes, you might have not felt it, but I did...it just gave me a sort of pleasure when I looked at you."

Miroku looked away, for he knew what Kato was talking about, he had felt slightly the same way when they had made eye contact. Kato once again pushed Miroku up against the wall and he held his wrists above him. Miroku squirmed, but Kato was far stronger, but that gave no means for Miroku to give up. Kato grinned and started to peck at Miroku's neck. 'I am not gay! Can't this man get that into his head? I am not! I am in love with Sango! I am into women...not...men...' Miroku thought as he continued to fail of getting away from Kato.

Kato was not one to be...nice...he was very aggressive. He was now kissing him on the lips once again.

Miroku tried to get away, but he was growing tired because his efforts were not even working. Miroku slowly started to give in, he wasn't gay and yet he was being kissed by a guy. His thoughts pondered on that and he began to squirm a lot once more. He couldn't give in, not to this, it wasn't right! Especially after what he and Sango did. Even if he were to turn gay, he wouldn't because he did not like being pushed around, well not a lot anyways.

"Hold still now..." Kato said as he knelt down to unbutton Miroku's pants. Miroku put his hands on Kato's shoulders and tried to push him away. Kato ignored Miroku and pulled down his pants, he figured Miroku would calm down after awhile. This was not the case, Miroku began to hit Kato in the head and shoulders, trying everything to get him away. Miroku's eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty, his hits to Kato became more violent. Kato stood back up and grabbed Miroku's arms and held them to his sides. He was getting quite frustrated with Miroku, he has never had so much trouble with a guy before, even if he was straight. "Stop that...stop hitting me...I know how you feel deep down inside...I sensed it...why do you deny yourself? Is it because of what society has said? Well, they aren't the law, they are only a bunch of followers that have nothing else better to do and so they criticize everyone and everything, even their own kind. They are a bunch of pigs!" With that being said he released Miroku and knelt back down. Miroku was speechless, he didn't know what to do.

He was confused with himself, he was having pleasure with a guy and he had gotten hard. He just couldn't understand. This was his main case for trying to push Kato away, he didn't want to know that this was exciting him, even if it was obvious. It was to late though, Kato, when he resumed, had pulled down Miroku's underware and he smiled. "Now, you just ponder on what I said alright? Then you might just change your mind..." He then had slipped Miroku's member into his mouth.

This made Miroku gasp and he made Kato move away from him. "What the fuck! You just think you can do that to any guy you meet? Well guess what! You can't! Now stay away from me! I don't want you to even come near, or better yet, touch me! I know how society is! And I don't give a shit okay? I don't care what they think! It's what I think that I care about, I know that I feel uncomfortable with you doing this, regaurdless of what you say!" Miroku was very shaken by what Kato had done to him, why would anyone do anything like that to him?

Kato looked up at Miroku with his eyes, he looked him straight into his pupils. He looked so deep that Miroku couldn't look away. Did he have some sort of power control on him? How in the world is he doing this?

'Eh, I can't move...at all, I wan't to...but it's like...I'm to afraid to even budge...is he trying to see right through me?' Miroku thought to himself. Before he knew it Kato had placed his mouth over Miroku's member again, this time though, Miroku did nothing, how could he? He was still in a trance from Kato looking so deeply into him. Miroku placed his hands on Kato's shoulders and he gripped them tightly, he tilted his head back revealing his neck. Kato put more of the heated flesh into his mouth and his tounge teased poor Miroku. Miroku's look was serene, he never had anyone look at him that way, no girl could ever look at him that way, so how could this man do so? It was like he read his whole life with a single look and then accepted it for what it was.

Miroku dug his fingers into Kato's shoulders now, he was trying to contain himself the best he could. "Oh God! " He moaned out as Kato continued to please the young man as he began to bob his head and sucking till he was satisfied or until Miroku was through. Kato was on a roll, he hastened the pace and Miroku was totally out of it, though he was feeling very built up. After some time and Miroku not resisting as much anymore, Kato had now found his contentment. Miroku went unyielding as he arched his back and thrust his hips into Kato one last time along with a rather loud and pleasurable moan, before it was all over. Kato grinned and swallowed contently. He always, always got his way. Miroku's orgasim had subsided and Kato smiled. He stood up and started to kiss Miroku's neck, which led to him sucking on it. Miroku was relaxed now, the built up he felt was gone. He looked innocently at Kato. His fingers tangled up in Kato's soft hair. Miroku had never felt this way before, not with a woman anyways. He had sighed softly as he was taking in on what had just happened and how he allowed it to happen. He just leaned against the wall and let out another sigh.

"Follow me." Kato said and Miroku pulled up his underware and pants and then he lead the relaxed man before him up into the apartments, he had gotten to his room and he opened the door. Miroku closed it slowly behind him. Kato led him to the bedroom, Miroku took off his coat, he also knew what was going to happen, was there anyway to prevent it? Most likely not. Kato advanced Miroku to his bed, he then laid on top of him, his body warmth pressed against Miroku's body. He pulled Miroku's pants off again and then his underwear. He sat up and took off his own clothing and smiled. He tore Miroku's shrit off and then their lips locked and they were feeling eachother inside. Thier tounges meeting often.

'How did it get to this? How! First I was afraid to death, but now...I feel as if I need him!...as if I want to taste every bit of Kato. Why would I feel like this? Especially after just one incident! I am still into women though, has he opened the door for me to expierence new things?...perhaps I am bi...this feels so wierd though, it is a man! I am attracted to this sort of feeling...I want to embrace it so...but what about Sango? What if she finds out? How will she react? I do not want to end what I have tried so hard to start, but I do not want to lose this either!' He had thought to himself, his mind was racing. They continued to make out with eachother, Kato didn't want to be deprived of his fun and Miroku knew that.

They broke their lips away from eachother and since Miroku was new to this Kato would lead this time, he took out the lubricant and put some onto his fingers, he rubbed it all over his two, for starters, which were his index and middle fingers. Miroku was nervous as hell, this of course should have made him nervous for being straight all his life. Miroku sat up. "I am sorry I can't do this...you're moving to fast...I'm not use to this...it doesn't feel right to me..." Miroku was open to a lot of things, but this wasn't one of them.

Kato simply smiled. "You need not worry so much...just relax..." He had Miroku lay back down on the bed and he leaned in to kiss his neck. Miroku let him, so he began to kiss him down. He left his neck and traveled down to his nipple and he softly nipped at it. Miroku let out a soft moan and he smiled. Kato then kissed down to his waist and he licked his stomach as he went lower Miroku grew more relaxed and filled with a sensational feeling. Kato carried on now, he started to work his fingers in. Miroku let out another moan, he was tight at first, but quickly loosened up. Kato worked his fingers in deeper, it was deep enough now to were he had struck Miroku's g-spot. Miroku let out a sound that made Kato grin, Miroku felt electrifying, his heart was racing, not only with nervousness, but also with excitement.

Kato drew his fingers out once he felt Miroku was loosened up enough, he then lifted up Miroku's legs so he could have access. Miroku looked at Kato. "Mm.." He thought he was going to fast again, butthe mandid not care. He had reached down to position himself. Miroku closed his eyes as soon as he felt the tip of Kato. The man started to push himself in, once he was inside of Miroku, he started to shift his hips slowly at first, but gradually he picked up the speed.

Miroku then held Kato and he arched upwards and let out a gasp, his hips moving involuntarily. They continued for some time, when they did stop, Kato was resting on Miroku. his eyes were soft and calm. Kato kissed Miroku on the neck and then softly bit his ear. Miroku let a smile escape him. His thought's had been racing again, they were always racing. He again thought about Sango and then he thought about the amn who was laying on top of him. He didn't know what to do, what could he do? It's not as if he planned this.

He let out a soft sigh and he had his hand on Kato's head, his fingers through his hair. Kato gave a small smile, this had been a first in a long timesince he had, had sex. He could feel the beats of Miroku's heart, it was slow compared to earlier. He was taking in every moment with Miroku, his earsdrifted off to the sounds of Miroku's heart. He let out a soft low laugh and he rubbed Miroku's cheek with his hand. "You were great for a first timer...hmhm..." Kato said softly.

Miroku smiled and he kissed Kato on the cheek. "Thank you...it was interesting heh." They both chuckled and rested more, enjoying eachother's company. Even if they had just met or not, they knew that this would turn out well. Miroku being introduced to this new feeling, smiled, he smiled contently. He sat up and he knew he should be leaving, for Sango would be worried sick about him. Kato insisted that he stayed by laying him back and then placing his lips on Miroku's and he gave him soft pecks. He wanted to kiss Miroku all over, but he figured that this was good for a first night. Then Miroku was kissing Kato back, more intemitly. He softly would place his tounge into Kato's delicious mouth, feeling every little nook and crany. Miroku was not so much worried about this, he figured he could like both genders. He could have the best of both worlds, the thing is would Sango accept him?

'I do not want to deny that I enjoy this, but Sango means to much to me, for me to just leave her. If only she could just automatically know what I am thinking and feeling... I have so many emotions surging through me right now, I wouldn't be able to talk to her, even if I could...maybe I should wait awhile before I tell her. Perhaps that would be the right choice...' He thought to himself.

* * *

'Tis be the end of this chapter! I hope you like it and so sorry for the wait! Please review after and tell me what you think and if I should change anything or whatever you want to say! Thank you! 


End file.
